Never Going to Die
by TealTiger1215
Summary: A bittersweet HPDM one shot. Basically the end of the war, I put my own twist on. Hope it's not too awful! Enjoy! Might become a one shot series thing, idk though


**Hey you strangers! Ok, this is like my secind ever Drarry FanFic so bear with me. I just recently got into Harry Potter stuff and Drarry was the first couple that I fell in love with for no reason at all. Anyways, I hate to say this, but this is more angsty and sad romance than fluffy and cute, but I plan to make this a one-shot thing, so I'll put in fluffy ones. **

**Oh, before I begin, I'm trying to decide if I'm going to write a lemon/lime for this pairing. If you want me to, let me know, if not, I won't post it. Just tell me what you think and majority vote tells me if I shall or shall not post the one-shot. Oh, and if I did, let me say it'll probably be rough, a little kinky, definitely hot and steamy, yet have the total adorableness that is Drarry. **

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter (any piece of the series) go find JK Rowling and take up your disappointment about the couples with her. **

I felt the world stop around me. Everything stopped, just halted. The fighting and shouts were unheard, the forest blurred in my eyes, the only thing I could hear was the pounding in my ears. I didn't hear my own screams and shouts, and I barely felt the hot liquid pouring down my now hot skin.

My legs moved on their own accord, rushing to the spot where the body just fell. I crumbled to the ground beside the limp body, my face burying itself in the chest of the fallen. My tears blurred everything and wet the shirt I had my face sunken in. I felt the hacking shake my body. I trembled and screamed, though the fighting drowned it out. I felt numb as I looked into the once shining emerald eyes, now a flat green with a dead look behind them.

"Harry, no, please Harry, you can't be gone,"I whispered into the motionless body as I cradled it, rocking back and forth on my knees. "Damn you Potter wake up!" I could feel the shattering in my heart. It felt as though someone was stabbing me repeatedly with an old rusty knife, though I'm sure that wouldn't have hurt as much as the pain I felt now. I wish someone had stabbed me instead. Was this some sort of punishment? A way to hurt me as badly as possible for siding with _him_. I only did it to help Harry and my mother! I hated the mark, I hated the rules and laws, I hated who I had to become. But now, now nothing mattered. Harry was gone, my whole world crushed, all feelings seemed to drain away after I placed one last kiss to the ebony haired boy's forehead. I stood slowly, my body trembling slightly, from anger or sadness I am unsure.

I turned to the pale creature behind me. He looked _happy_. He looked _ecstatic _even. My blood boiled, my fist clenched tightly around the wand to my side, my eyes focused on my unaware target. As I am about to make my move, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. _The elder wand!_ I think before rushing over and grabbing it. I could feel the power in the thin piece of wood. My own magic danced across its surface. So this is what it felt like? What it felt like to be the most powerful wizard. I looked back toward the murderer I was bent on destroying, a somewhat twisted smirk crossing my face. I locked eyes with the man, his grin dropping suddenly as I raised the wand.

"Avada Kedavra," I nearly whispered before the world slowed down. I uttered the words to the unforgivable curse just as the dark lord reached for his wand. His hand only just gripped the thicker handle as the light exploded from the tip of my wand. I felt nothing, no happiness, no sadness, just a dull ache in my heart as I watched with empty eyes as the light reached _him_. He cried out, dropping his wand as he fell to the ground. I felt eyes all around staring as I still held the wand out in front of me. I didn't move, I barely breathed.

****10 Years Later****

"Hi Harry," I mumbled as I crouched on the hard ground. My fingers brushed the cold stone in front of me, tracing the carved name in front of me.

"Why'd you have to go? We had a plan, we had a date," I whispered hoarsely, a tear falling down my face. I angrily wiped it away, I would not cry this time. It's been 10 years since the incident. "You know, I never got to tell you how I felt," I continued quietly, taking to sitting with my legs crossed.

FALSHBACK

"_Harry, when will I see you?" I asked, cursing myself for sounding impish and whiny. I focused on the man pulling on his trousers at the foot of my bed. My grey eyes locked with his bright green ones as he buttoned them. He gave me a sort of sad smile as he crawled onto my green and black bedspread._

"_We may cross paths during the battle, but I want you to meet me after. We're going to go out to Hogsmeade and get a couple butterbeers." He breathed, his body hovering over mine for a moment. I relished in his musky scent engulfing me, his emerald eyes spinning with so many emotions. Deep down, I understood I may never get the chance to look into these eyes again, but I pushed that thought away._

"_It's a date. I expect formal attire, none of those loose hand-me-downs you wear so often," I attempted a smirk as I spoke. I saw the flash of his grin and heard a small chuckle. I let him surround me entirely, clinging to this vision of him for dear life. _

"_I expected nothing less of you, Dragon." He airily stated, leaning in to give me a small kiss. I welcome the gentle warmth and let myself be pulled into his gravity. The name he had taken to calling me rolling off his tongue like music. _

"_Hey ScarHead," I called after he pulled away and tugged his shirt on. He looked at me expectantly. His gaze made me squirm with its intensity, but I urged myself not to cover up with the sheets tangled at my feet. I want him to remember me, as I do him, if anything were to happen. "What happens if-" I am cut off by Harry's own voice. _

"_No. I'm defeating him and you're meeting me in Hogsmeade after for our date, no excuses," He said, fully clothed now. I rested on my side and propped my head up on my elbow as he sat momentarily on the chair. His eyes trailed down my body with such intensity I could practically feel them burning an image into his brain. _

"_But, But I want you to know how I truly" again, I am cut off, this time by his eyes snapping back to my face, connecting with mine. I could see the fire behind them as he looked at me. _

"_Date. You can tell me on the date. If you love me even half as much as I love you, you'll be there, you'll order a butterbeer, and you can tell me then. I expect to see your smartass there at seven, don't even try to convince me to stay in this time." He said, leaning in close and pressing our lips together one final time. His lips meshed with mine, intoxicating me as he put so many emotions, only rivaled by my own, into the kiss. the taste of his lips lingered even after he pulled back. _

_I looked into his eyes and saw the small tear threatening to spill. I knew then he had the same thoughts as me. I struggled to keep my emotions held together as I looked into those eyes._

"_Goodbye Draco, I love you Dragon," He said as he stood, his eyes looking over me once more before he closed them tightly. I saw the tear track down his cheek, and before I had even the thought to move or speak, he was gone. _

"_Goodbye Harry, you'll never know how much I love you," I whispered as I felt the tears spill leisurely. I fell back onto the bed._

END FLASHBACK

"You know, I after the battle and everything, I went back to my dorm. I took my fanciest dressing robes and was in Hogsmeade by 7:10. I thought I should at least be late as usual," I laughed bitterly as I wiped away the few stray tears.

"I'm sure people thought me crazy. I ordered two butterbeers and sat at a table for two, simply looking at the empty chair and taking small sips from my mug. I stayed until they closed, too." I took a pause, remembering the evening I had sat, remembering every date and secret meeting, every night and every moment I ever saw, spoke, listened, felt, or even smelled Harry. I had replayed every fight, every kiss, every laugh, every sneer, and every tear.

"ScarHead, I think it's only fair I took the time to tell you what I craved to tell you. I know how you felt in the beginning of the relationship. You were scared I would leave you, you thought I'd find someone better or turn around one day and laugh at you saying it was all a prank. But what you never knew was that all the time you feared I'd escape, the one thing I wanted was finally call you mine. To see you smile because of me. I traced your features constantly, I memorized everything about you across that damned hall.

"I was constantly questioned by Blaze and Pansy for staring at the Golden Boy. I couldn't turn away. When you got hurt in Quidditch in 5th year, I stayed by your bed the entire night. Even if all you did was hurt your arm a little, I was about ready to tear out my hair. It took everything in me to finally ask you out, and when you kissed me, I swear I nearly passed out.

"You know, you owe me for the date. You never showed, I expect you to make that up to me next time I see you," I finished, looking at the flower I had laid in front of me. I stood quickly, dusting any dirt off my trousers. I looked down at the head stone, kissing my hand before laying it on the cold concrete. "I must go now, happy anniversary you git. I love you, but you owe me for missing all our anniversaries. You've forgotten so many times, you're lucky I still know when it is. Goodbye, see you soon," I said before turning and walking out of the foggy yard.

**Ok, what do you think? I honestly like love angsty Drarry because it's so bittersweet, but sometimes I can't read them because they really get to me… This was a little hard to write, but in my head I focused on the sweeter side, whether it was more bitter or sweet, I'm unsure, but I'm mostly happy with it.**

**Good night everybody!**


End file.
